Working Together
by supernaturalXlover
Summary: The A-Team are back and out of prision, but they have a new mission one that effects both the US and the UK, they team up with Britians finest, who turn out to be women.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The A-Team I only own any characters you don't reconise and the storyline. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, enjoy.

SpernaturalXlover

* * *

><p>The A-Team are back and out of prision, but they have a new mission one that doesn't just involve the U.S but the U.K as well, read on to find out what happens when they team up with a team from Britain...Did I mention there women.<p>

* * *

><p>Hannible, Face, B.A and Murdock were sat facing Captain Charissa Sosa, it had been a few months since Face and Sosa broke up again and both of them seemed to be handling it well, "You four have been called here today because we have a problem" She said her eyes scanning the faces of the four men infront of her, they all held expressionless looks and waited for her to continue "A Russian man named Ivan Alexandrov"She slide a photo of the man in question across the glass top table "Is threatening to lanch its nuclear weapons on the U.S and the U.K unless we give into his demands" Hannible looked up from the photograph of the dark haired, blue eyed Russian " What are his demands?" He asked the brown haired woman "To give him control of all the money in both contries and to hand over our weapons" The four men stared in shock at the woman "He's a crazy fool" B.A mumbled "You said that he was threatening the U.K as well" Face said, Sosa nodded "Well why arn't they doing any thing" A small smile graced Sosa lips "I was just about to come on to that"She said placing four files on the table "The four of you will be joining the U.K's four best army officers in England" She told them standing up "Your plane leaves at 4:00 tomorrow morning" She turned around and started walking away "Why did it have to be a plane" B.A muttered under his breath, earning a smile from Face and Murdock, "Oh" Sosa turned back to face the men as she opened the door "Did I mention their women" She left the room and shut the door quietly behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Some where on a secreat base in England, four women sat looking at four files. The first woman was about 5 foot 9, with shoulder lenght blond hair and bright green eyes, her name was Colonel Mia 'M' Wright, she was the first female colonel and the only one that went out in to the field, sat next to her was Lietenant Nicki 'Boom Boom' Green, she was 5 foot 7 with dark brown hair which fell to her shoulder blades, her navy blue eyes scanning over the file infront of her. Across form Nicki was Lance Corporal Acantha-Kai 'A.K' Jackson to the others she was 5 foot 11 with short black hair and dark brown eyes, and finally next to her was the groups pilot Tori 'Fly' Tracy, she was the smallest of the group only being 5 foot 5, her red hair was tied back and her hazel eyes were reading the file of H.M 'Howling Mad' Murdock, "Hey guys listen to this" She said as her fellow team mates looked up "They got this guy from a mental hospital" She pushed the file into the middle of the table, three pairs of eyes quickly scanned the text "Sounds like you Fly" A.K said nudging her team mate, the other two laught "I know right" Fly agreed a goofy smile on her face. M looked over the files "So we have John 'Hannible' Smith, the leader" She said "Templeton 'Faceman' Peck, Second in comand, and a con-man" Boom Boom added, she looked over at A.K "Bosco Albert 'B.A' Baracus, mechanic " She said, all three of them look over to Fly again "H.M 'Howling Mad' Murdock, Pilot" The four women shared a smile "They'll be here sometime tomorrow, so lets head off to bed" M said, the four of them stood, collected up the files and left the room, tomorrow was going to be a very big day.<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please<p>

Love SupernaturalXlover


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2, could you guys tell me what you thing of the title because I don't think it fits the story any ideas would be helpful.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hannibal was the first awake the next morning, of course that wasn't his fault he would still be asleep if it wasn't for a pesky stream of sunlight that shone through a gab in the rooms curtains and landed on his face , groaning he sat up and looked over at the clock in his hotel room he noticed it was 2:00, lying back down he sighed and ran a hand over his face God, it's too early for this shit, climbing out of the king sized bed he stretched, sighing once more as he heard the bones crack.<p>

Walking over to his bags Haniable pulled out a set of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom for his shower. Once clean and dressed Hannibal returned to his room collecting his bags and picking up the room key he set off to wake the other members of his team.

The first room he came across was B.A 's but he quickly decided to wake him up last, because it was way to early to deal with his bad temper, so he headed off to Faces room, stopping at the door he knocked loudly and gained no response so he did it again and repeated the action until he heard "What?" Shouted through the dark oak door, "Face get up" He said getting a grumbled response and a rustle of sheets "What the hell man it's two in the morning" Hannibal heard the soft padding of feet and the door opened, "Shower and get dressed, if you don't you can wake B.A up" Faces face was a picture, grumbling once again he shut the door, moments later Hannibal heard the shower turn on Murdock next he had only gotten half way down the corridor when he heard "Morning Hannibal" Turning around he saw Murdock "I was just about to come and wake you" Hannibal told the eccentric pilot "Could you wake B.A for me please then come and meet me in the foyer, and tell Face"

Murdock and Hannibal went their separate ways, Murdock to B.A's room and Haniable to the hotel foyer, minuets later he was joined by Face, Murdock and a grumbling half asleep B.A. "Ok it will take an hour to get the the landing strip and we'll get breakfast when we get there" The four men handed their keys in to reception and left the hotel, climbing in to a car sent by Sosa they set off.

Two hours later they they were in the air and their four hour journey to London began. (Don't know if this is true).

* * *

><p>At four o'clock an alarm rang out threw the barracks of the special Military base in London, you see the reason this base is special is because it's not just for members of the armed force oh no its also linked with MI6. Within the first ring of the alarm four sets of eyes snapped open and quickly adjusted to the dimly lit room they were in, simultaneously the four women sat up swung their legs over the side of the bed and stood up walking over to their own set of draws the collected their uniforms and underwear leaving the room they crossed the corridor and entered the bathroom. Immediately the lights turned on, one of the perks of having ties with MI6 lights that turn on automatically if its dark out, the four women placed their uniforms on the side in front of the mirror, before entering on of the shower stalls behind them they each shut and locked the red doors which had towels hanging on the back out them, next they stripped out of their sleeping clothes and dropped them on the cold sky blue tiles near the turn. simultaneously four showers turned of and each women washed their skin and hair minutes later one of the showers was turned off and the lock on the door clicked open.<p>

Nicki was the first out of the shower walking towards the mirror she peered into it, her pale skin seemed to glow under the harsh lights and her military tattoo stood out on her right arm quickly drying off she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her body, she slipped into her black underwear set before pulling up her military green skin tight khaki trousers, next she pulled on a olive green tank top. She pulled a brush through her brown hair and tied it up, she left the bathroom and went back to their bedroom sitting on her bed she pulled a pair of black socks on and a pair of black combat boots, minutes later she was joined by Mia, Tori and A.K who were all wearing the same as her, she waited for them to put their boots on before they left for breakfast. They had about 4 hours until the A-Team arrived, so after breakfast they went to the gym to get in a bit of practice before the meeting.

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p>

Love SupernaturalXlover


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to load this chapter but I'v had a lot on, what with exams and stuff, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>At 8:00 a US plane landed on British soil. In the first class section of the plane three of the four occupants stood while the fourth shrugged off his drug induced sleep, before rising to join his comrads. The four exited the plain and entered the airport, dodging around the many people occupying the building they made their way to the entrance.<p>

Stepping out into the drizzling rain the four looked around for the car to take them to their destination. They didn't after to wait long as a large black 4x4 land rover pulled up infront of them, the door opened and out jumped a 5 foot 6 ginger haired man dressed in black khaki pants, a white wifebeater, a olive green army jacket and a pair of black combat boots, he walked up to the four men and held his hand out to the eldest of the four, "Corporal Jack 'Trigger-finger' Bennett, Sir" He said as he introduced him self to the group, the man took his hand and shook it "Hannible Smith" he said "And my team Face, B.A and Murdock" He pointed to each man indivdually "Trigger-finger?" B.A questioned "Cause I'm good with a gun" He said in a wisper as not to startle any near by citizens in answer to the question, B.A nodded with a impressed look on his face" Come on" Jack said nodding to the car "Lets get you four to base" turning on his heel he lead the men to the car, after every one had settled he took off, unaware to the camera watching them.

* * *

><p>At same time M, Boom-Boom, A.K and Fly were in the meeting room, once again looking over the four files but this time they were also looking at the file of Ivan Alexandrov, minutes later there was a knock at the door and the head of a unknown female corporal looked around the door "The A-Team are here" She said before dissapearing, the four women looked at each other before putting the files away and standing up "Lets meet our new team mates" M said as they all left the room.<p>

The four walked down the many maze like corriders until the reached the main gates of the base, they stood and watched a black 4x4 land rover pulled up in front of the the smiling face of Corporal Bennett in the drivers seat, Hannible in the passenger seatand Face, B.A, and Murdack in the back. Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p>Read and review please<p>

SupernaturalXlover


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for taking so long guys, I've been extremely busy and I have writers block, I hope you enjoy this chapter. SupernaturalXlover

* * *

><p>The five men climbed out the 4x4 and walked round to meet the four women standing in front of the jeep, suddenly an explosion went off in the base, which was soon followed by a shout of "Lieutenant Green" M turn to Nicki "What did you do now" She asked "What they were asking for it" She replied with a small smile on her face. The four women turned around at the sound of foot steps and raised their right arms to a salute "General Williams" They greeted in unison, the gray haired man looked Nicki in the eyes "Lieutenant Green, why the hell did think it was appropriate to blow up a comrades jeep?" He asked in a strained voice.<p>

Boom booms face turned expressionless "Well sir, I'd had enough of their sexist remarks, sayin' women soldiers weren't as good as men, so I proved 'em wrong" She bit out angrily her Midlands accent showing General Williams expression softened "Under normal circumstances I would have to suspend you, but we need you to help with the Russian problem so I'll let you off this time, just don't let it happen again" The General turned around and started to walk away before pausing and looking back at the group "Well don't just stand there get to work".

"I'd better get going" Triggerfinger announced "Good luck" He told the four men "Your going to need it" He started to walk away "Oi" The word was shouted simultaneously at his back, the four women shook their heads before looking at the men who made up the A-Team "Come on" Mia said "We've got work to do" Fly finished before the they led them into the base.

The eight soldiers walked through the maze of corridors, until they reached the room the four women had been occupying before "Please sit down" M said politely to their new american team mates. "So are introductions gonna be needed or can we get crackin with the Russian problem?" M asked

"I think we can get started" Hannibal replied "So what information do you ladies have on the issue"

M stood up and walked to the white board on the right hand wall, picking up the whiteboard pen she started Ivan Alexandrov, Russian obviously, 46, he served in the Soviet war with Afghanistan. He's 6 foot 3" and has 3 fingers missing on his right hand and the lower part of his left leg from a bomb accident" A short laugh cut her off "Oh he's gonna love me then" Boom Boom said with a smile on her face, which dropped when she noticed the glare on M's "Oops please continue"

"Where was I, right, his accident is the reason he was honorably discharged from the army, it wasn't till a year later when they found out that he had been stealing from the army did things go down hill, he was stripped of all his honors and everything he was given when he left, after this he fell of the grid until recently of course, and that's all we've got." M finished writing every thing down and returned to the table.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

SupernaturalXlover


End file.
